


Story book endings

by Scotchtape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotchtape/pseuds/Scotchtape
Summary: It's always fun to pretend things end well





	

Her eyes looked over her work on the paper as she started to tell a story  
"Once upon a time-" she pulled a chalk from her pocket a bright strong blue she put in to the wall "- there was a boy he was very STRONG, he had a meowrail he cared fur very much but, one day"   
as she spoke she drew switching to a green for a moment   
"His meowrail's other furiend told her to play a game; She want to be on her team but, the meowrail said to be on his team so she did" She pulled out a grey "The group of trolls found themselves on a meteor fur a very long time this was ok as they knew soon they would be saved by their alien furiends!"   
She drew four people and used a yellow to put emphasis on them   
"However, one day one of their furiends went purserk, the strong meowrail knew he would have to stop him!-"   
she drew quickly and switched to a purple   
"-he told the small meowrail to hide, she hid and she saw her meowrail stop thier furiend 'Highb100d! You will stop! or I will stop you by force' he said Heirs kneel to no one!...." she drew slowly coloring in the other trolls she sighed and spoke softly  
"And everyone was happy and everyone lived hapily evfur after.... It's always fun to purtend things end better than they really did"   
Her blank eye stared at her mural and she sighed she was never really gonna get the stains out of her jacket a few spots a bit blue.


End file.
